Death Holds No Bargain
by zeldamaster17
Summary: This is an original zombie story set in the walking dead universe! Hope you like it!
1. Prologue

Running, running, running. That's all we do anymore is run run run. I'm tired of it. Ever since the outbreak, all I have been doing is running. I don't know where my family is. I wound up with some other people and we're all looking for our families. I'll break it down for you. There's me, Cody. There's a girl named Maria, a year younger than me. Some teacher I'd never met named Mr. Glaid, and some guy from one of my classes named Jimmy.

The point being, the four of us have been together since this all started. They know I'm the writer, so they had me document it. Wonderful, eh? Ah well. I'll start from the beginning.

It was a Friday. Us kids at Caddo Magnet High were just getting out of school. There were a lot of people milling around across the street. More than usual and it was making me uneasy. As I walked towards my bus, I see an odd sight. There's a man on top of one of the girls. It looks like he's raping her or something. Everyone is merely staring in a dumstruck gaze. I run in and tackle the guy off of her and see...half of his face is missing.

He lunges at me and I dodge out of the way. Looking down at the girl, I see her neck is a mangled mess. I can't believe it, and my mind refuses to let me jump to the worst conclusion as I land a punch to the guys stomach. He merely wanders forward into my hand, seemingly unaware he's being stopped. I sweep my leg under him and he sprawls on the ground.

I'm happy to say I did the intelligent thing and bolted as I heard screams around me as people began to realize the implications of what was happening. I see a man leading some kids to his car as the crowd across the street mills towards us...and I realized why I'd been uneasy. All of them had chunks of flesh missing.

Rushing to the car as the engine revs, I open the back door and jump in. "Drive!" I shout with utter fear making my voice an octave higher. And drive the teacher does. It's amazing, but I happened to pick the one driver at the school who was crazy enough (or brave enough) to get our butts out of there safely. We plowed through the zombies, because I couldn't help myself and by this point that's what they were in my mind, skidding around and whiplashing them away as we swerve onto the road.

With that narrow escape under our belt, we plop back in our seats. The teacher drives a few blocks away to where it's relatively quiet. At the least, there are no zombies roaming this area...yet. We pull over and sit for a second, catching our breaths.

I look at my fellow survivors, a sinking feeling in my gut as I realize how I'd ran out on everyone. My head is spinning with guilt first, then fear, then nauseating loss for my friends.

Anyway, the other survivors. Sorry...I'm still reeling from that moment. The others are a girl who I recognize now as being named Maria, a guy who I thinks name is Jimmy, and the teacher who I've nevr met, who introduces himself as Mr. Glaid.

Everyone turns to me. I look back at them. "What?"

"Well..you're one of those zombie nuts...aren't you?" Jimmy asks. I glower.

"No, I am not a zombie nut. I enjoy zombie stories, yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"What's the first place we should go?" Maria asks in a small voice, a tear running down her face next to me in the back seat. My heart melts and I sigh. "I know of an army surplus store that not many people know about. I'll show you where it is. Hopefully it hasn't been looted yet. It's tucked near a school."

I lead them around the highway, explaining that it would be covered in cars and that we should stick to backroads if we expected to survive. Reaching up, I turn on the radio. There are numerous reports of hideouts where people should go.

"Why don't we head to one of those?" Mr. Glaid asks.

"No, if we get the pickings while the picking is good, we won't be near as starved for supplies later on. Look, in every zombie movie the first place the person does is look for a hideout. That's not what we're going to do. We're going to find weapons and fortify a vehicle. We can't use this van for long, we were lucky back there. Very lucky."

They look at me and nod solemnly. They know I know what I'm talking about...and I hope to the zombie Jesus...well, I guess that's a bit too accurate now eh? Anyway, I hope very much that I do. Because if I don't, we're all dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Author notes: Bear with this story, I know the characters seem a little one dimensional, but I have plans for every single one of them. Nothing is as it seems this time around. So, just keep reading and I promise you will enjoy. I would also like to say, this is a Christmas present to a few people. You know who you are :)

After that rocky beginning, we pull up in our dark blue van to the Army Surplus Store. I suppose I should take this lull in the action to describe my companions. Mr. Glaid is an asian man, Korean I think, with tight features and short cropped black hair. Puffy cheeks hold up his huge glasses.

Maria is Caucasian with blond hair down to the base of her back. I would have to take care of that problem at some point, but at the time I was more worried about other things. Her green eyes were captivating, and her features were more spaced out. High cheekbones and a tiny nose make me think German heritage, but I was never good at that kinda thing.

Jimmy is African American with dread locks and intense eyes. I can't really describe him more than that except he has a longish head. Other than that he looks pretty stock to me.

Then there's me. At the time in question I had long black hair, glasses, hazel eyes, and a symmetrical face as some of my more anthropological friends said.

Just remember, we all look a lot different at the time of writing this, so take note of the changes as we go. Anyway, onward we went into the surplus store. I sigh at the look of it. Someone had taken a lot and left in a hurry. However, there was still some things left.

It's a single-story building with two separate aisles lined with equipment. I make a whisper signal to the others, then point at Maria and Glaid, gesturing for them to go to the next aisle, then I beckon to Jimmy. Slowly, we make our way through the narrow building. There are a few dud grenades at the front, some crappy knives, and some body armor. I decide in my head we'll pick that up on the way out.

About halfway down the aisle, I find what I'm looking for: a rack full of machetes. It wasn't exactly a katana, but these were the well-made stuff, hundreds of dollars for one of them. Picking up two of them, I toss one to Jimmy. We continue along the aisle, finding some camo jackets and such. As soon as we get to the back and meet up with the others I nod and say, "Okay, it's clear. Glaid, go back up this aisle and grab a machete, then watch the door."

He looks like he's going to protest to being called Glaid, but shakes his head and heads back. "Maria, is anything of interest on the other aisle?"

"Just some ammo."

"Grab it, if we find any guns we'll need ammo. But it looks like the owner took any gun he might've had." I had back up behind the counter and grab a hunting knife before pointing at the machetes. "Grab one for you and Glaid, then we skedaddle."

"Why the hunting knife?" Jimmy asks. "Don't you have the machete?"

I sigh. "The hunting knife is for hunting and skinning, nothing more. Glaid, come on in here for a moment!" I call to him. I hand out body armor and camo jackets. "Take off your shirts and put the body armor on, then the camo." Maria blushes and turns around as she does it. I groan. She was gonna be one of THOSE kind of girl in the zombie apocalypse. I hear a groan from outside and my stomach drops.

Looking out, I see a zombie wandering around between us and the van. "Crap, they're traveling faster than expected. Keep your machetes out, but don't engage unless you have to. Let's try and sneak around him."

We give the thing a wide birth, but right as we're about to be able to circle to the car, the thing sees us and starts running at us. It's a woman with a skirt and business shirt, black hair in a bun and a pencil in her shirt pocket. I feel sudden fear, something I hadn't felt yet. To me, this had just been a video game or story. It wasn't real.

Then I was able to see one up close and running at me, knowing what it was. I grit my teeth and hold the machete out in front of me. It's twenty feet away. Then ten. I can smell it now. Five. I lunge with fencing knowledge in my muscles, closing the distance and thrusting my blade up under the things chin, piercing the brain.

I kick it off of my machete and feel myself about to throw up. I swallow the feeling down, as Glaid actually does throw up.

"Dammit," I say, looking over his shoulder and seeing more coming down the road. "Come on, my friends farm is around the corner. Let's try and get there and see about finding food," I say this as I run to the van, ripping open the passenger side door and sliding in, the others following suit. Glaid drives down the road, away from the zombies and down a side road.

Across the train tracks and around another side road, I see hundreds of bodies just...lying in the field.

Maria whimpers a little. "Nothings ever going to be the same again, is it?"

I don't answer, being the only one who actually knows the answer. No, nothing ever would be. Not ever again.


End file.
